Danger Team
The Danger Team is one of the two main teams in Object Lockdown, its members change at the end of every episode with the exception of Revive and Survive, where the entire Safe Team won. Contestants who receive the most votes at Lockdown Ceremonies are locked down to this team. Members The members of the Danger Team always consists of the contestants who lost the previous challenge, as well as the currently locked down contestants. However the latter group does not always participate in the challenge, either to balance out groups for the challenge or because the contestant does not wish to compete due to them not being affected by the outcome. The Cream of the Crop Decided by the events of Volcanic Excitement. The members either failed to reach the finish line in time or were disqualified, with the exception of Notebook, who was added to give the team a better chance at the challenge. Moon was locked down and it is unknown if he helped in the challenge. OLD5-Balloon.png|Balloon OLD5-Bottle.png|Bottle OLD5-Cone.png|Cone OLD5-Sun.png|Sun OLD5-Notebook.png|Notebook OLD5-Moon.png|Moon (Locked Down) Not Your Forte Decided by the events of The Cream of the Crop. The members were chosen by each member of the previous Danger Team. Limey was locked down and did not participate along with Moon so that all of the groups in the challenge had only five members. OLD5-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin OLD5-Berry.png|Berry OLD5-Sun.png|Sun OLD5-Teapot.png|Teapot OLD5-Bucket.png|Bucket OLD5-Limey.png|Limey (Locked Down) OLD5-Moon.png|Moon (Locked Down) Breaking the Mold Decided by the events of Not Your Forte. The members were part of the three lowest scoring groups in the challenge, Groups 1, 2 and 5. Balloon was eliminated along with Moon and Limey. The teams were broken up for the challenge. OLD5-Sun.png|Sun OLD5-Circle.png|Circle OLD5-Yarn.png|Yarn OLD5-Cone.png|Cone OLD5-Acorn.png|Acorn OLD5-Diamond.png|Diamond OLD5-Teapot.png|Teapot OLD5-Bucket.png|Bucket OLD5-Umbrella.png|Umbrella OLD5-Cherry.png|Cherry OLD5-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin OLD5-Berry.png|Berry OLD5-Can.png|Can OLD5-DollarAndGeorge.png|Dollar & George OLD5-Bottle.png|Bottle OLD5-Balloon.png|Balloon (Locked Down) Revive and Survive and Constructive Criticism Decided by the events of Breaking the Mold. The members were the first 16 killed in Umbra Forest, excluding Skateboard, the teams were split into the Danger Boys and the Danger Girls in Constructive Criticism in order to even out the teams. Cone and Snowboard were locked down, Cone helped in the challenge in Constructive Criticism, however Snowboard chose not to, reasoning that the results wouldn't affect her. The team's members were all dead during Revive and Survive and did not participate in that episode's challenge. Danger Boys OLD5-Grassy.png|Grassy OLD5-Circle.png|Circle OLD5-Acorn.png|Acorn OLD5-Sun.png|Sun OLD5-Notebook.png|Notebook OLD5-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin OLD5-DollarAndGeorge.png|Dollar & George OLD5-Banana.png|Banana Danger Girls OLD5-Painty.png|Paint Palette OLD5-Cherry.png|Cherry OLD5-Milky.png|Milky OLD5-Teapot.png|Teapot OLD5-Diamond.png|Diamond OLD5-Bottle.png|Bottle OLD5-Cone.png|Cone (Locked Down) OLD5-Snowboard.png|Snowboard (Locked Down) Ice Guys Finish Last Decided by the events of Constructive Criticism. The members were the former members of the Safe Team. OLD5-Berry.png|Berry OLD5-Bucket.png|Bucket OLD5-Can.png|Can OLD5-Hot Sauce.png|Hot Sauce OLD5-M&M.png|M&M OLD5-Stop Sign.png|Stop Sign OLD5-Umbrella.png|Umbrella OLD5-Yarn.png|Yarn Trivia * Sun was on every iteration of the Danger Team until Constructive Criticism. * Skateboard in the only contestant, excluding Drago, to never be on the Danger Team * Ironically, the Danger Team has only lost one challenge it participated in, being Not Your Forte's. Category:Teams